Take me Under
by Ashy4angel
Summary: Here you are guyz the answer to my annoyin disease of not being bothered to continue with stories. A one shot. Here goes nothing. r for rape and adult themes.


Here you are guyz the answer to my annoyin disease of not being bothered to continue with stories. A one shot. Here goes nothing.

He looked at her broken body, wandering how something so beautiful could become this damaged. Her hair cascaded along the pillows making a wave of curls. Her lips enticed him asking, wanting him to touch them. Her school blouse was worn down after a hard days work. Her eyes stained mascara longing to be taken away.

"_Now it seems I'm fading  
All my dreams are not worth saving  
I've done my share of waiting  
And I've still got nowhere else to go  
So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way"_

He kissed her, fully knowing that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. He closed his eyes and felt the kiss, deeper and deeper it sunk in. enveloping him in emotions that had been buried deep within himself. Images flashed in his head. He knew they weren't his own. They were hers, she wanted him to see her pain, her passion, and her secrets.

Image- her stepfather loomed in the shadows. The empty room echoed with her sobs. He moved in closer till he was upon her. His foot swiftly came out of its place to kick her in her stomach. She bent over reeling in pain. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Never minding her wrecked cries or shallow breathes coming from her body. He pulled down her pants, she didn't struggle nor did she cry out. Her eyes set to the doorway. He took away her protection and entered her innocence. He was ruthless and he was evil but she didn't care. She knew him, but the person in the doorway hurt her the most. Her mother. Her blood kin just stood there with no emotion while she was raped by her stepfather. A single tear fell down her face then she closed her eyes and went with the pain. Not caring anymore.-end image.

"_Seems you're wanting me to stay  
But my dreams would surely waste away  
And I still have nowhere else to go  
So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way"_

Draco kissed her deeper crying in her pain. His hand slipped up her blouse touching her with love and care. Ever so softly that her skin goose bumped with this new sensation. She had never felt so much love before, she was so happy and so sad at the same time. He unbuttoned her blouse throwing it to the floor. His hands felt the clasp of her bra on her back and in one swift movement pulled it apart. It joined the forgotten blouse as he kissed her breast, kissing while he cried. She felt the tear drops soak into her skin as if melting her pain away.

Image – she was in the bathroom, the mirror opposite her fragile figure. She looked into the mirror seeing disgusting ugly filth in her place. She ran to the sink and scrubbed and scrubbed till her arms and neck were red raw. She cried into her bloodied fingertips, feeling her body shake from underneath her. She reached for her wand and muttered "mettallius potrallius" and with a spark, a knife appeared. It was beautiful to her, it shined in the light as a salvation wanting her to be ok. It knew her when it entered her hand. Like it belonged there in the first place. She picked it up and watched as it took itself to her arm. It sliced the pale skin, red betrayal filled the cut. It slipped down her arm following known paths. She watched it in true fascination, she controlled this pain. It was her pain, she created it and she could end it. She laughed it was a cracked laugh but it meant more to her than anything else. Her laugh turned into a sob as it echoed through the bathroom walls. Drip, drip to her cure, to her salvation. - End image.

Draco pulled down her skirt, letting it slide down her slender legs. His hands followed its path up to her panties. He so very slowly took these off. Slowly taking her love to him for the first time.

"_Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way"_

He kissed as if asking her did she want it. She didn't answer as a tear slipped down her face but answered him with a slow sensual kiss. He nodded and entered her, with love, lust and true compassion he became one with her. She moaned and gasped in surprise but melted into him almost at once. Her hands slid down his back touching him everywhere she could. He kissed her neck leaving his marks on her soft milky skin.  
"I love you" he whispered.

"I need you" she answered back.

It was more then he could of hoped for, her needing him was more than love it was her life. She never needed anything in life except for him and that made his passion grow.

"_Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way"_

He pumped here giving her all he had. It was enough for her. It was all she wanted. All she needed. Him.

"_Now it seems you're leaving  
But we've only just begun  
And you've still got nowhere else to go  
So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way"_

He collapsed on top of her. Breathing her into his lungs letting it travel it down into his system. Remembering every curve of her body, every sound she makes when he touches a part of her body. Her smell of vanilla and old books, it was intoxicating making him want her more if that's possible. Her hair, how it was wild and untamed like her spirit. He loved her. Every part of her. He loved her so much it hurt. His whole body ached with her. How he wanted to take her away forever.

"_And I've been waiting so long  
And I've been waiting so long  
And I've been waiting so long  
  
So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way"_

but he has promised her he would do it. He doesn't want to but g-d she made him promise on his love for her. If he said no she would've of got someone else to do it. He wanted to be with her till the end.

Image- "Miss Granger?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Your tests have concluded our worst fears" the doctor sounded sorrowful yet as if he knew his job would come back to bite him on the ass one day. "You have HIV Aids. It has spread through your body. It has destroyed her immune system leaving your body weak and helpless. Now with this rare disease you have picked up. We...... we have no cure. You are slowly dying. You have 3 months to live."

"Oh" was all she could muster to say. She didn't trust herself with a whole sentence. She felt as if she was going to throw up. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. She thought. No more rape. No more cutting. Inner peace. Maybe. The doctor looked at her strangely before saying something that went against his better judgement.

"There's a place down on Shipping Street. It sells under the counter drugs. Ask for a potent drug that will kill you. That's if you want a peaceful way out. Its better then a hospital miss. I'm sorry if I butted in. I'm truly sorry. Goodbye and best of luck."

"thanks." She smiled a small smile. She knew she was going to take his advice. She wanted to be in her own bed not in some hospital with tubes going through her. – End image.

"_Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way  
  
Push me under  
Pull me farther  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way"_

"You ready" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered. She kissed him and he reached over to the bedside table and took out a small plastic sachet. Two pills were placed side by side. Tiny things that would run through out her system relieving her of all her pain. She swallowed them down with a glass of water before resting her head back on Draco's chest.

"I know I've never said it Draco. But I- I love you. I've never known anything like my feelings to you. If its not love I don't know what is. I'll always remember you. In my dreams you'll be there. I know you will."

"I love you so much Hermione. I'll never let go of out memory. I'll love you forever. G-d I love you so much I can't bear you leaving me."

"It'll all be better soon. Now its time to sleep. I love you. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Good night my love." He kissed her forehead and fell asleep listening to her heartbeat fade into nothing.

"_So I wait for you to  
Take me all the way  
Take me all the way"_

Draco woke to feel a soft body next to his. It was warm and so soft against his own body. "Oh Hermione" he croaked. "Oh g-d Hermione. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He picked up her body and cradled it in his arms. 'I love you so much. You'll be in a better place. Wait for me. Wait for me to come to you." He cried into her limp body, he heaved his tears into her dead skin. He final got up and redressed her. He laid her once more under the covers. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Wait for me. My broken love." He walked out of the room and into the morning of the day that Hermione would no longer be in his world. She was his world.

Well that's it. The song btw was Take me under by three day's grace. I hope u all liked my first shot.

Luv

Ash


End file.
